A Sheriff and his Underling
by Ficalicious
Summary: Eric cant get that night with Bill, Jessica and Pam out of his mind. He wants to have Bill submit to him again. So he goes to get what he wants. Bill/Eric/Jessica.


**A Sheriff and His Underling**

**Eric cant get that night with Bill, Jessica and Pam out of his mind. He wants to have Bill submit to him again. So he goes to get what he wants. Bill/Eric/Jessica. Warning for three way. Helps if you have read The Initiation of Jessica Hamby, A Gentleman Goes to the Front Door, and Why Jessica Will Clean Up the Bathroom from Now On but not necessary. If you just want to go with it do so. It works with the idea that Jessica and Bill have been developing a sexual relationship. Eric's had something to do with that. They aren't mine. I'm just doing dirty things with them. Please read and review. Let me know what you think! And let me know if you have any requests/suggestions for a story. I'll see what I can do.**

Bill opened the heavy front door. He looked up to meet the blue eyes of Eric.

"Bill," Eric greeted cordially with a little smirk and a nod. Bill nodded back. Eric looked inside pointedly. "Are you going to invite me in?" He asked. Bill stepped back, allowing the Viking entrance. There was little point in arguing. He could not deny his sheriff entry.

"Come in." He said. His voice was low, but pleasant enough. He had no reason to be on edge. And yet, whenever Eric was around Bill always felt on edge. It was habit. And one formed with reason.

"Where is Jessica?" Eric asked as he entered. Despite the significant height of the door he had to duck to avoid bumping his head. The vampire looked around Bill's tidy house. It was apparent that Jessica was not around. Apart from the lack of her scent there was also the distinct lack of mess that was usually associated with the young vampire.

"She is at Merlotte's." Bill said slowly, closing the door and giving Eric a curious glance. "Why?"

Eric laughed, then, watching Bill's unease.

"So suspicious." He chuckled. "I merely wanted to see how things were going. Having any trouble?"

Bill knew he was referring to Jessica's behaviour. Not so long ago he had gone to Eric for help in managing his wayward child. And that evening had turned out quite unexpectedly for them all. Although, Eric seemed none too perturbed by it. But not much seemed to bother Eric. He always exuded a cool calm demeanour.

"No. Jessica seems to be more inclined to listen to me." Bill smiled, thinking about just how well she listened to him now. It was certainly a turn around from their first few weeks.

"Discipline is not the enemy of enthusiasm." Eric quoted wisely. He was circling Bill, making the shorter man uneasy.

"Indeed. Jessica is not lacking in enthusiasm."

"Yes, I noticed that on our last meeting. I take it she has improved."

"I don't like what you are implying. Jessica is not an object."

"How sweet." Eric cooed, still teasing. "You've bonded."

"Eric." Bill growled, glaring up at the taller vampire. "What is it that you want?"

Eric pondered this question for a moment. He decided to indulge Bill. It was fun riling him up, but at the same time he was here for a purpose. May as well get to it.

"I was hoping to see how well you had taught your Childe."

"You came here to sleep with my Childe?" Bill asked incredulously, awed by Eric's blatant proposal. His eyes widened as he took in Eric's serious look. The Viking wasn't kidding. He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I was in the area. I like to keep track of the progress of my…underlings." He smirked. Bill felt himself tensing. Despite rough beginnings, he cared deeply about Jessica. She was his Childe. She was important to him. And he wouldn't let Eric talk about her like that.

"Stop." He growled. This was unprovoked. He didn't need this from Eric. The Viking glanced at him, puzzled by Bill's behaviour.

"I also wanted to have another go round with you." He ran his tongue over his extending fangs. His hand was trailing down the front of his body sensuously. Bill physically recoiled.

"I do not know what I gave you this idea, Eric. But you cannot come into my home and blatantly proposition me."

Eric gave a hearty chuckle. His blue eyes danced as he watched Bill shift uncomfortably. The smaller man was trying to appear stalwart and fierce. But Eric could see right through him.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I can see it now. How you looked when I took your cock in my mouth. How you shook with want. I can see through you, Bill Compton. I know what you want." Eric's voice was like a purr, sensual and slow. He held Bill's gaze. The smaller man's expression did not change, but his fangs began to elongate.

"There they are," Eric murmured, fixating on the twin white points. His cock ached. He wanted to own Bill. Wanted the younger vampire to submit to him. He'd been thinking on that night for some time. There was something arousing about watching the usually reserved vampire lose control. Something powerful about knowing he could manipulate and control that.

"I think you should leave," Bill said, his voice hoarse and controlled.

"I think you need to relax," Eric purred. He moved towards Bill and placed his open palm on his neck, pulling Bill towards him. The younger vampire was stiff, but did not pull away. "Easy now," Eric cooed, as though soothing a timid horse. If Bill's head had been clearer he may have snorted at the absurdity of the situation.

Eric leant forward ever so slowly and licked Bill's fangs. The dark vampire jerked in surprise and arousal. He had not been prepared for that. And he did not like his body's response. He had never had real qualms about sex before, and whether it was with a male or female did not matter. As a vampire sex was part of the equation. But there was something about submitting to Eric that got his hackles up. Like it was a game. And he hated being played.

But what Eric was doing to him, along with the memories of his mouth on his cock still fresh in his mind, had Bill opening his mouth to him. He allowed himself to begrudgingly sink into a fierce kiss. Eric's hands settled on Bill's hips, pulling him flush against him, their cocks pressing against each other. Bill felt his hips jerk with arousal.

Eric smirked, knowing that he had Bill. He was going to fuck him. He'd wanted it since that night. He wanted to make him scream. He pulled away, drawing a strangled moan from Bill.

"Follow me," he commanded before making his way up the stairs. He didn't look back to see if Bill was following. He entered the master bedroom, pulling his beater over his head as he went. Turning, his hands on his belt, unbuckling it, he watched as Bill entered the room. He looked at war with himself. And yet he seemed unable to leave.

Eric pushed his jeans down his lean hips, letting them pool on the floor around his feet. He stood there, hard, muscles twitching, and allowing Bill to take him in. Bill's eyes were dark, smouldering, as they eyed Eric's cock. Eric twitched with anticipation. He wanted to feel Bill. He gave Bill's clothing a meaningful look.

Taking the hint, Bill slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He was slipping into vampire mode, suddenly no longer caring that this was Eric. That he was with Sookie. That Jessica was due home any minute. Instead his blood was singing, crying out for relief. He wanted to be fucked and fucked hard.

He approached Eric like an animal stalking prey. Eric merely smirked at him. Enjoying the view of Bill's muscles rippling as he stalked across the room, Eric crawled backwards up the bed until he was lying, one hand stroking his cock lazily. Bill licked his lips and slipped out of his pants. His own cock was hard and aching. He ignored it, however, watching Eric please himself.

Bill crawled up the bed and between Eric's long legs. He took his cock in hand, giving it a gentle stroke, testing the weight of it, watching Eric's face. The Viking did not tear his eyes from Bill's movements but there was an obvious tick in his jaw as Bill worked him.

Leaning forward, Bill bit into Eric's thigh suddenly. The older vampire jerked in surprise. His cock pulsed in Bill's hand and he felt very close to orgasm. He was shocked at Bill's move. He had been caught totally off guard. He'd never have pegged Bill as a rough one.

"Not fair," he chided, but there was no malice to his voice. Rather, amusement. And passion. He allowed himself to moan when Bill's lips closed around his cock. Bill, it turned out, had a very talented tongue and he worked Eric fiercely. He trailed his fangs along Eric's length. Eric remained on edge, not knowing when, or if, Bill would bite him again. The tension was thrilling and spurred him on. His hands were clenching in the bedding. Bill grinned to himself, enjoying his power over Eric. He liked knowing that there was something to do that could control the manipulative vampire.

This was, however, short lived. Eric quickly remembered that he had wanted to make Bill his plaything, not the other way around. In a move that could only be pulled off by a vampire he flipped them so that it was Bill sprawled beneath him. Bill writhed as Eric pinned him.

"Tut, tut. Did you think I would give up so easily?" Eric smirked. He wrapped his long fingers around Bill's quivering length and set a torturous rhythm. Bill didn't have a chance. He was panting unneeded breaths and thrusting against Eric's hand within moments. The Viking knew exactly what he was doing. He caressed Bill's balls before slipping his digits further back to his puckered entrance. Bill submitted easily, relaxing against Eric's probing fingers. The Viking raised an eyebrow, not expecting such compliance. But he was pleased. One look at Bill told him he could do pretty much anything he wanted to and Bill would go along with it.

He pushed Bill's legs apart and unceremoniously entered him. Bill cried out in pleasure and pain. His muscles fought the invasion, twitching painfully as they worked to accommodate Eric's impressive girth. The Viking did not wait for him to be comfortable. His hips thrust painfully against Bill's backside. Bill's cock was wedged between them and the friction of their moving bodies created delicious thrills along his length. Eric was groaning and grinding into him with ardour. His fangs were glistening. He could wait no longer.

Eric licked Bill's neck. It was a strange gesture. One usually associated with comfort, caring or love. It was not something that was common between to rutting men. And it was not something that Eric would usually do. But something in him wanted to warn Bill that he was about to plunge into his neck. He wanted to build that pleasure. He wanted Bill ready for it.

Pushing in to the hilt, Eric buried his fangs in the sweet column of Bill's neck. Bill shuddered against him, his release pouring over their bellies. Eric's hips continued to thrust until his orgasm rocketed through him and he came inside Bill in hot spurts. He drew deeply on Bill's blood, each pull coinciding with a slowing thrust of his hips until he finally stopped moving and drinking. Pulling back his head he licked the wound. Bill's blood was humming inside him. It was rich and sweet all at once. Eric licked his lips.

Both men lay there, Eric still inside Bill. Eric was relaxing into a post coital slump. He was sated and pleased with himself. Bill was wondering how he had found himself in this position. What was it that had caused him to lose his inhibitions so quickly? He didn't have the chance to think further. There was a cross little sigh from the doorway.

Both men turned, shocked. In the doorway stood Jessica. Her red hair was curled around her head and she wore a mini skirt and a tight baby tee. She was chewing her lip with interest and they could see her fangs sprouting. Bill tried to move away from Eric but the Viking was having none of it.

"You didn't wait for me?" She whined, giving her foot a little stamp. Bill knew she was playing with them, and wondered at her confidence. The last time she'd tried to seduce Eric she'd been shyer than anything and a virgin to boot. Now she was pouting and flirting and teasing? He felt a wave of pride wash over him as he took in his beautiful childe.

"We were just getting warmed up. Come here." Eric purred. He pulled out of Bill and lay on his back. Jessica looked to Bill for confirmation. When he nodded she crawled up the bed like a sexy little cat. Bill smiled at her. Jessica stopped just before them and looked from Eric to Bill. She sat up on her knees and twirled her hair around her finger in a perfect imitation of an innocent school girl. Bill tried to stifle a laugh.

Jessica was trying to decide who to go to first. They both looked delicious with their cocks still half hard, resting against their stomachs. Bill's abdomen was glistening with his release. Eric had blood around his mouth. Both had hooded eyes and sated expressions. She crawled across the sheets to Bill. He was her Sire after all. He reached for her but she ducked away from his hands, instead moving to lick his come off his stomach. Bill groaned as her tongue caressed him and he hardened instantly. When she finally rose up to meet him he kissed her passionately, his hands tangling in her hair and sending her curls into chaos.

Eric watched them and he smiled, knowing how Bill felt. He felt the same way about Pam. Oh Pam. She would be disappointed that she'd missed this little evening of fun. But he would make it up to her. He smirked at that thought. He was then distracted as Jessica moved to him. She was tentative still, not know exactly what he would allow. But she had much more confidence since he'd last had her. He moved in and kissed her. He tasted Bill on her lips and his tongue battled with hers. His hands made short work of her shirt, tearing it from her body. Jessica pulled back.

"Hey! I liked that top." She pouted, looking at the ruined clothing.

"I will buy you another one," Eric growled, sucking her nipple into his mouth. Bill latched on to the other and Jessica let out a loud moan, her body writhing against them. She needed friction. Pulling away from them she straddled Bill, wedging his cock against her panties. She thrust against him relishing the feel of him against her clit.

Eric felt a wave of arousal hit him as he watched her seek her pleasure. She didn't ask. She took. And Bill gave it to her. He had latched onto her breast again and Eric could see that he was drawing blood. He sought Jessica's lips again, as she rode Bill. The two men brought her to the peak and she tumbled over willingly.

When Jessica had recovered from her orgasm she allowed the two men to undress her. They were gentle, treating her like a porcelain doll. She knew that Bill liked to take things slow and gentle and she often allowed him to do so. Secretly she enjoyed it, but she wouldn't admit it. She had a reputation to build. But she'd never have picked Eric as one for gentle love making. Yet there he was, tracing his lips over her thighs until he met her centre. He teased her with his tongue, alternating between licking her clit and plunging his tongue inside her. Bill sought her lips, kissing her passionately. They were working her towards another orgasm.

Reaching out, Jessica took Bill's cock in her hand, working him the way she knew drove him crazy. Firm strokes, giving attention to the swollen head. His tongue settled into a familiar rhythm. She was so finely tuned to Bill's rhythms that she pondered that if she'd had a heartbeat it would have beat in time.

Eric pulled his mouth away, drawing a gasp from Jessica. He quickly replaced it with his cock, plunging into her depths. Her wetness surrounded him and Eric groaned. It felt good. She felt amazing. And the way her muscles were already working his cock - Bill had taught her well. Bill pulled back to watch Eric fuck his Childe. The gasps and moans Jessica was making only turned him on more. Eric dominated her, pulling her legs up until they were hooked over his shoulders. He pounded her relentlessly, his hand dipping between them to tweak her clit. Jessica cried out.

Bill took his cock into his hand, stroking in time to Eric's thrusts. He was close. It wouldn't take much more for him to come again. In his haze he felt a hand seek him out, covering his cock. At first he thought it was Jessica and he went to guide her. But he felt long, strong fingers and his eyes shot up to see Eric watching him intently as he fucked Jessica. Bill couldn't control himself as Eric pumped him. His orgasm exploded out over Eric's hand and onto the sheets. He heard Jessica screaming her pleasure. It was not until both were done that Eric came inside Jessica. He thrust for a long time, drawing out his own, and Jessica's pleasure, until he had softened inside her.

Pulling out, Eric rolled onto his back. Jessica lay there gasping unnecessarily. Bill tried to gather his thoughts. Suddenly Eric sat up, smiling to himself. He gave Jessica a smouldering look before smirking at Bill. He climbed out of the bed and slipped into his jeans. Jessica and Bill watched him, confused. What was going on?

"Thanks for a lovely evening," Eric said, his tone mockingly polite. He gave them another look before pulling on his beater. He turned to the door and started to leave. Thinking of something he paused and turned to Bill. He gave the younger vampire a heated, teasing look.

"You were right." He said. Bill looked puzzled. Jessica looked at him, wanting to know what Eric was referring to. "She does ride like a dream." And with that, Eric left. He laughed as he walked out the front door, hearing the slap and Bill's protests. Jessica was not going to believe that Bill didn't say that, no matter how much the dark haired man tried to make her listen. Eric grinned. Boy it was nice being Sheriff.

**Oh boy I have such a soft spot for Jessica and Bill. So sexy. So cute. So out there. But you gotta admit you love it. Eric sure does! :P What did you think? Too hot? Not hot enough? Good? Crap? Have a say and send me a review! Keep me writing. Otherwise I'll figure no one likes my stuff and give it up altogether. Review!**


End file.
